(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle, e.g. a bottle and a co-operative carrier therefor, whereby the receptacle and the carrier are a unit. In one embodiment, it relates to a canister and cooperative canister carrier.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
The art has in the past been faced with the problem of providing means for automatically sealing the container upon placing the bottle in the holder. Automatic such closure devices are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,656 patented Nov. 3, 1914 by W. D. Fritschle provided a combined bottle closure and retaining device which included an upright flexible shank and a flexible looped end to which a stopper or cap was secured. The device was mounted on a shelf. When it was desired to place a bottle on the shelf and simultaneously to seal the bottle, it was necessary only to engage the open end of the bottle against the stopper so that the stopper just rose and then returned to a position closing the bottle.
U.S. Pat. 1,292,480 patented Jan. 28, 1919 by F. Kessel provided a support for table articles including a condiment holder support comprising a dish-shaped base attached to a resilient bracket carrying a cover. The condiment holders were inserted in the support by depressing the base with the base of the condiment holder, and placing the tip of the condiment holder under the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,515 patented Nov. 21, 1922 by R. B. Mitchell provided a bottle holder which included an upper plate which could be sprung upwardly. A lower plate supported the neck of a bottle. The bottle could not be inserted or removed without upward springing of the upper plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,417 patented May 11, 1948 by T. J. Hopkins provided a rack for empty milk bottles in which the milk bottles were supported by means of a series of bottle-holding pins pivotally mounted thereon. The pins extended to an operative position and retracted to an out of the way position when not in use. The support was attachable to a wall at any desired height from the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,694 patented Jun. 14, 1955 by R. R. Carr provided a condiment holder and closure for containers which included a shelf member having a rigid core. A foam or sponge rubber strip was secured to the core and was covered by a plastic sheet that would effectively seal and close the open end of a container. That operation retained the container in a sanitary condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,584 patented Sep. 27, 1972 by J. L. Lino provided a holder for open containers. The holder included a pair of confronting parallel surfaces, one of which supported a resilient material which was adapted to exert pressure against the open mouth of the container, thereby to seal and hold the container in place.